Une nuit magique
by Luman
Summary: Felicity a du mal a contenir ses sentiments pour Oliver. Que se passerait-il si il venait voir comment elle allait ? One shot. Se passe après le 3x05


**_Salut tout le monde ! (En tout cas ceux qui lisent hein.. s'il y en a)_**

**_Bref, j'ai fais un petit one shot sur le couple Olicity très rapide, qui se passe vers la fin de l'épisode 5, donc risque de légers spoilers pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu !_**

**_C'est un one shot très simple, sans prise de tête, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_**

**PDV Felicity**

J'ai failli mourir plusieurs fois.

A chaque fois, ça avait été effrayant, traumatisant. Mais à chaque fois, Oliver et Diggle étaient là. Après m'avoir sauvé et soigné, ils me réconfortaient, particulièrement Oliver. Quand il m'avait proposé de lui parler de ce qui m'était arrivé, après que le Compte m'ait enlevé, j'avais dit que je le ferais peut être plus tard. Deux jours après, nous nous retrouvions tous les deux chez moi et je parlais à cœur ouvert, laissant les larmes couler. Il m'avait lui aussi parlé de certaines choses, qu'on ne considérait en général pas comme importantes, mais qui l'étaient pour lui.

Il m'avait parlé un peu de l'île, non pas des mauvais côtés, mais des bons. L'air pur et frais; le calme et la tranquillité quand quelqu'un n'essayait pas de les tuer, lui et les autres «naufragés» ;la mer, la forêt, et les montagnes qu'il avait fini par connaître par cœur.

La chaleur du rires, les blagues avec Slade et Shado.

Il m'avait également parlé de son retour à Starling City, les cauchemars qui le hantaient, sa sœur Thea qui avait des problèmes, sa rencontre avec John.

Ce soir là, nous avions ri,et même pleuré.

Nous nous sommes parlés, vraiment, de tout ce que nous aimions et détestions, de l'école,du boulot,de la famille. Je lui avais un peu parlé de ma mère.

Ce soir là, j'ai compris.

J'ai compris que je me voilais la face.

J'ai compris que j'étais amoureuse d'Oliver Queen. Mon patron, mon ami.

Avant, je pensais que mon attirance pour lui était juste parce qu'il était _The Arrow,_ parce qu'il était beau, fort et riche.

Mais c'était au delà de ça.

Il était intelligent, gentil,concentré, volontaire, calme,simple et protecteur.

_Il était Oliver._

Oui ,j'avais espéré quand il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait pour appâter Slade, et je m'étais fait une raison.

Mais environ cinq mois plus tard , il m'embrasse à l'hôpital en me disant de ne pas lui demander de me dire qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Et moi, comme une idiote, j'étais partie, ce que j'avais amèrement regretté après.

Puis ma mère était arrivé, en me faisant honte non seulement devant mon nouveau boss , Ray Palmer, mais aussi devant Oliver.

Comme à notre habitude , ma mère et moi nous étions disputées, et sans raisons apparentes , on s'était faite enlevées par mon ex petit ami sensé être mort.

Et Oliver nous avait sauvé. Encore.

Avec cette histoire, on s'était rapprochées,maman et moi, et elle était finalement repartie.

C'est là qu'était arrivé Oliver.

-Salut, me fit il, de sa voix grave et calme.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Non pas que tu me déranges,mais il est tard,et c'est mon appartement et j'aimerais me coucher et je vais arrêter de parler maintenant... balbutiais-je a toute vitesse.

Il eu un sourire en coin.

-Je suis venu voir comment tu allais,Felicity.

-Je vais bien. Vraiment. Répondis-je sans en penser un mot.

Oliver s'avança dans la salon et je déglutis avec difficulté. Savait-il au moins quelles réactions il entraînait chez moi ?!

Je détestais et j'adorais ça en même temps. Mon cœur qui se mettait à battre à tout vitesse. Mes joues qui chauffaient. Mes muscles qui se tétanisaient. Tout mon être qui me hurlait de le rejoindre, lui.

Et pourtant je n'y cédais pas .

Parce que je ne pouvais pas. Il avait eu trop de femmes dans sa vie, et je ne voulais pas être une autre sur sa liste personnelle. Lui même me rejetait, disant qu'avec la vie qu'il menait, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aimer quelqu'un.

-Felicity...

-Oliver,je vais bien. Je suis juste fatiguée.

-Tu peux me parler tu sais. Je suis venu pour ça.

Il s'avançait toujours plus vers moi, et soudain,je pris conscience d'à quel point il était grand, puissant.

J'étais en pyjama, robe de chambre et pantoufles, et il portait un jean, un T shirt uni sur une veste en cuir. Simple, mais tellement mieux que moi. Il avait été PDG de _Queen Consolited_ le jour, l'_Arrow_ la nuit. Il était grand, fort,riche (il avait débloqué son compte privé avec plus de 5 millions de dollars dedans. C'était peu par rapport à avant, mais il n'avait pour l'instant pas besoin de travailler). J'étais petite, à peine capable de me battre ou de soulever un sac de 1 kilo. J'étais banale, il était exceptionnel. Comment pourrait-il s'intéresser à moi ?

Sans que je m'en rende compte, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

-Felicity...

-Je veux pas en parler.

Il s'approcha de moi et entoura mes joues de ses mains.

-Tu vas bien , okay? Tu vas bien. Tu n'as pas été blessé, et ta mère va bien aussi.

Je tentais de reculer et d'enlever ses mains de moi, mais il était plus fort que moi.

-Ce n'est pas à cause de l'enlèvement...

-Alors quoi? Me demanda t-il en essuyant une larme de mes joues.

C'est ce geste qui me fit craquer.

-C'est toi, confiais-je,les larmes coulant librement. C'est d'être amoureuse de toi qui me fait mal.

Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre mon erreur que ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes avec un mélange étonnant de douceur et de passion.

Je n'ai pas besoin besoin de réfléchir deux fois pour lui rendre son baiser avec une vigueur qui ne m'est jamais arrivé.

Ses mains qui m'entouraient le visage descendirent pour que l'une caresse ma nuque et que l'autre se cale sur ma hanche.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre plus facilement ses lèvres.

Apparemment agacé de devoir se baisser,il me prit dans ses bras sans cesser de m'embrasser et j'entourais mes jambes autour de sa tailler.

Ce qui était avant qu'un baiser,même exceptionnel,devint soudain quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort.

Sa bouche descendit vers mon cou,laissant sur ma nuque une traînée de baisers brûlants. Je m'accrochais de toutes mes forces, et redirigeait ses lèvres vers les miennes.

Je laissais mes mains se balader sur son torse musclé, et je l'entendis gémir mon nom d'une voix rauque.

Il se mit à marcher vers ma chambre,alors que je lui enlevais sa veste du mieux que je pouvais.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et me posa délicatement sur mon lit,avant de se mettre sur moi.

Mon ancien patron enleva son T shirt et se débarrassa de ses chaussures et chaussettes d'un coup de pied alors que je faisais de même avec mes chaussons.

La bouche d'Oliver errait sur mon ventre,avant de remonter sur mon cou, frôlant mon pyjama. Il remonta jusqu' à mon oreilles et me murmura:

-Tu es sûre ?

Complètement subjuguée, je gémis un «oui» avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Après quelques secondes,il s'arracha à mes lèvres et me dit d'une voix rauque:

-Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière...

Soudain agacée qu'il prenne autant de temps, j'achèvais de me déshabiller devant lui.

J'ignorais s'il prit ça pour un oui,mais il se remit à m'embrasser.

La nuit n'est que amour et passion. Tout ma vie je me souviendrais de ses caresses, de ses lèvres sur les miennes, sur ma peau. Je me souviendrais de ses muscles tendus, de ses cicatrices que j'ai embrassé sans peur ni dégoût,et de sa douceur, incroyable quand on sait qu'il est capable de mettre une raclée aux pires malfrats de cette ville.

Après l'explosion de plaisir commune, je m'endormis paisiblement, dans le cocon protecteur de ses bras.

**PDV Oliver**

Lorsque que je me réveillais, ce matin, je ressentis instantanément un sentiment de joie extrême. Felicity dormait toujours,sa tête posée contre mon cœur,une main sur mon torse et ses jambes entremêlées aux miennes.

En voyant son air détendu, je souris de bonheur.

Comment avais-je fais pour attendre si longtemps? Je l'aimait tellement... Et je la protégerais,quoi qu'il en coûte.

Je me mis à caresser ses cheveux et ses épaules nues doucement, tendrement, pour ne pas la réveiller.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux,quelques minutes plus tard, je l'embrassais avec douceur.

-Bonjour.

Elle sourit et me répondit d'une voix ensommeillée :

-Bonjour.

Quand je me remis à l'embrasser,j'étais sur de quelque chose. Cette histoire, notre histoire ne faisait que commencer.

**_Un avis ? Une remarque ? Un conseil ? Je suis ouverte à tout !_**


End file.
